


Deep Space Nine Novels In Order

by Illianna



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illianna/pseuds/Illianna
Summary: I don't read "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" novels, but Child_of_Middle_Earth requested it so I compiled the list for them. So this one is for you!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Deep Space Nine Novels In Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The following is the published order of works in the series, which (with the exception of the comics) is also the suggested reading order as indicated by the editor Marco Palmieri:

1\. A Stitch in Time  
2\. N-Vector  
3\. Avatar, Book One  
4\. Avatar, Book Two  
5\. Section 31: Abyss  
6\. Divided We Fall  
7\. Gateways #4: Demons of Air and Darkness  
8\. Gateways #7: Horn and Ivory  
9\. Mission Gamma Book One: Twilight  
10\. Mission Gamma Book Two: This Gray Spirit  
11\. Mission Gamma Book Three: Cathedral  
12\. Mission Gamma Book Four: Lesser Evil  
13\. The Lives of Dax  
14\. Rising Son  
15\. The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One  
16\. The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two  
17\. Unity  
18\. Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Volume One – “Cardassia: The Lotus Flower” and “Andor: Paradigm”  
19\. Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Volume Two - "Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed" and "The Dominion: Olympus Descending"  
20\. Warpath  
21\. Fearful Symmetry  
22\. The Soul Key  
23\. The Never-Ending Sacrifice  
24\. Typhon Pact: Zero Sum Game  
25\. Typhon Pact: Rough Beasts of Empire  
26\. Typhon Pact: Plagues of Night  
27\. Typhon Pact: Raise the Dawn  
28\. The Fall: Revelation and Dust  
29\. The Fall: A Ceremony of Losses  
30\. The Missing  
31\. Sacraments of Fire  
32\. Ascendance  
33\. Force and Motion  
34\. The Long Mirage  
35\. Original Sin


End file.
